All Fun and Games
by sheltiegrl
Summary: Booth invites Brennan to a game of Frisbee football with his fellow agents, including Perotta. Can she play fare with her partners fellow FBI agents? What do they think of the brainy and beautiful Temperance Brennan?


**Got this idea while 'attempting' to write a paper for class, instead I was in my own personal Bones world, don't we all have one of those? ****J Well the Vietnam war, although important, was not holding my attention enough to deter me from my thoughts, so I gave in and wrote. I hope you like it, it is not my usual style when it comes to Bones, its not all that in character, but mostly angst, fluff and typical Bones bickering. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and a thank you to my friend Alicia for helping me edit out my typos!**

"Hey Bones!"

"Hi Booth, what are you smiling about?" Her partner had walked in, hand on belt adjusting his 'cocky' buckle.

"I am going to play some good old fashioned Frisbee football and probably some basketball with a few old friends, and you are coming with."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm blackmailing you."

"Oh really? With what?"

"Remember that time during the case with the men in Arkansas? The bar?"

"Booth that is unfair! You promised! You are being irrational."

"Sorry Bones, I promised the guys that I would bring my partner, they all have theirs.""Your friends all have male partners Booth, I met them, remember?"

"C'mon, we are going. Grab your gym bag and coat, I know you have your bag so don't even protest." He held his hand up stopping her protests. "It's Wednesday, you always go to the gym." He smiled, knowing he had won.

Brennan turned and huffed off to her office. When she closed the door it reopened and shut quickly. Turning, she saw her best friend standing in her doorway grinning."Angela, please tell me you have a case or a message from Cam causing me to be busy today?"

"Nope, you are already busy, you are going with Booth somewhere, I saw that grin he had. He always gets that when he has plans for the two of you outside of direct work."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever seen the movie _simply irresistible_?"

"No, Angela, you know I don't partake in Hollywood productions, nor television." Angela rolled her eyes at Bren. She could be so clueless sometimes, the guy was obviously attracted to her, and that is why Angela did all that she could to get them both to realize the attraction between them.

"Well lets just say that men adjust their buckles when they are thinking. Have fun sweetie." Angela gave Bren one of her daring smiles and left her to her thoughts, not bothering to listen to the retort on the matter.

Brennan grabbed her jacket off its rack and picked up her navy blue gym bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth, have you seen the movie _simply irresistible_?" Brennan asked as they drove to Booths apartment. It was his turn to host the annual game day in his courtyard.

"The one with Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

"I don't know who that is, Angela brought it up."

Booth smiled at first but it quickly disappeared.

"What is wrong Booth?" Brennan was confused, her partner looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Nothing, but yes, I have seen the movie. Oh look, Brian and Andrew are already here."

They walked up to Booth's apartment silently until they were greeted by two large men in FBI standard attire. Brennan had to admit to herself though that Seeley Booth looked better in his suit than the two men standing in front of her did.

"So this is the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan? it's a shame you are stuck working with Booth here." The man introduced as Andrew shoved a thumb over his shoulder in Booth's general direction. "I could use a best selling author and world renowned scientist on my team." He had a charming smile, nothing like Booth's she was sure of that, this man wouldn't be able to melt every female suspect they had into confession.

"Booth and I make a good team, I wouldn't trade him, I'm sorry Andrew." She gave him a genuine smile and glanced at her partner. Booth looked as if he had won the lottery.

"Sorry man, you're stuck with Brian here. C'mon in. Bones, will you help me in the kitchen please?" They walked into his apartment, which she noticed was surprisingly clean. He must have worked all weekend on it.

"Why do you insist on calling her Bones? isn't it insulting?" the second question was directed towards Brennan. She smiled in reply, "At first it was, but he means well." She turned and headed towards his kitchen. The two men watching her leave.

"Stop ogling my partner guys," Booth slapped the men on the backs and followed Bones to the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry Bones, they are usually well behaved."

"They are not dogs Booth, besides, it doesn't bother me."

"Payton! How nice to see you, Ryan wasn't sure if you would come after last time." Booth's attention was focused over Brennan's shoulder. She turned to see a pretty blonde figure in the doorway.

"Agent Perotta, how nice to see you again." She added as she recognized the women in the pink sweat suit with a white faux fur lining in the hood. The suit even said pink on it, what was that about? Was Agent Perotta color blind? Most military units didn't allow for color blindness, was the FBI more lenient?

"Dr. Brennan, it is nice that you could come this year." Her blonde hair was tied up in a perfect ponytail by yet another piece of pink cloth. Does she know that she is submitting herself to the male eye by presenting them with what she has heard Booth refer to as 'eye candy'?

"Bones, you should go get changed, you can use my room." He looked at her with his charm smile briefly. "Payton, the guys are already congregating in the living room, don't get into too much trouble this time. I assume Ryan is here too?"

"Actually, he is running late. As normal." The last sentence was said by both Perotta and Booth, in unison as if they read each others minds. Brennan decided that now was a good time to go change, and leave Booth to his business.

She closed the door behind her as she walked into Booth's room. So this is where he put everything he obviously couldn't find a place for during his cleaning session. As she undressed and put on her gym clothes, a pair of baggy sweat pants that said _Jeffersonian _on them, they were navy blue like her bag. She knew Booth was attracted to Agent Perotta, what she couldn't figure out as she hunted threw her bag for her shirt, was why he didn't get involved with her. He had plenty of chances. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Are you dressed? I need to get changed too." Booth's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." She replied without looking up from her bag. Booth walked in, closing the door behind him. His hands flew instantly to his eyes and he turned his back towards her.

"Bones, I'm sorry, I thought you said you were dressed."

"I am almost, but you can go ahead and find your clothes, I will be done as soon as I find my shirt." She was kneeling over her bag ruffling through it shirtless, her black sports bra leaving most of her upper body exposed.

"Here, you can borrow one of mine." Booth handed her a white shirt that said FBI.

"Thank you." she said standing up. They were facing each other, standing very close, both had a hand on the shirt in between them, they stared into each others eyes for a brief moment before Booth let go of the shirt and turned to gather his own clothes.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I didn't think about there being anyone in here when I put this all here."

"There's nothing to apologize for Booth, I've seen your apartment in all sorts of havoc." She smiled as his face blushed slightly. He pulled off his white dress shirt revealing a plain white tank top shirt underneath. She pulled the shirt he had let her borrow over her head as he began removing his pants. She turned her back to him, knowing he was uncomfortable with the situation, but not before catching a glimpse of his black boxers with small characters on them. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her brush and went over to his bathroom mirror. Pulling her hair up into a quick ponytail with an elastic band. Booth pulled on a pair of black FBI sweatpants and threw on his tennis shoes. Brennan had already put her shoes on and was pinning up a few stray hairs at the base of her neck with a bobby pin.

"I am apologizing in advance for any rude comments or activities that come out of my friends."

"Booth, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She smiled at him as they left his room. They were looking at each other the way they always did when they were bickering or teasing one another, the look Angela was always talking about. When they finally looked up, they saw they were being watched by a half a dozen men in sports wear and one pink cad blonde, all with curious looks upon their faces. Booth stepped up to the rescue.

"What are you all doing standing around? Lets go outside before we die of old age." They all turned and walked towards the door, whispering amongst each other.

Once outside they began making teams.

"Its our turn to be captains," Brian announced, gesturing towards Agent Perotta. Apparently they played this game a lot, Brennan reasoned.

"I'll take Dr. Brennan" Brian automatically chose after the coin had been tossed.

"Booth." Payton stated.

"Andrew."

"Mike." the picking went on for another few minutes until there were two teams of six, Ryan showing up just in time to be placed on the Perotta/Booth team. Analyzing the situation, Brennan concluded that on body type, her only two competitors would be Booth and Agent Ryan Peterson. Otherwise, her team had the upper hand.

"Ok, so Booth told me I needed to fill you in on the rules?" Brian pulled her from her thoughts. And she nodded.

"Ok, so you have to get the Frisbee through those stakes at the other end, like in football."

"I don't watch football, never have." She simply stated. Shock coated his face.

"What do you mean? never? Like not even one game?"

"No, not a single game. Booth watches them sometimes when he is over while we do paperwork, but I don't pay attention to them."

"Booth watches them at your apartment?" This fact seemed even more interesting than the previous questioning.

"Yes, now all I have to do is get the Frisbee and throw it over that line?"

"Yes, but when the Frisbee is in your hand you cannot move your feet."

"Ok, I think I've got it."

Their team had red scarves wrapped around their waist, Booths team had blue. Brennan had had to tie the shirt in the back so that it fit better, she was much smaller than Booth, and the slack in the shirt began to get in her way. This caused her stomach to be partially exposed, as well as a patch on her back. She didn't care though.

She was in possession of the Frisbee, her teammate Rick calling for her to pass it too him. As she went to throw it, Booth was at her side trying to steal it away. He pressed his chest up to her and reached to knock it out of her hand. She protectively covered it with her body, hunching over, Booth behind her blocking her path.

"You know Bones, technically you can only hold onto that for a few seconds before you must throw it." Booth whispered.

"I wasn't informed of that."

"C'mon, throw it, try." he smiled. She tried to escape his embrace. She threw the Frisbee, somehow managing to get it past Booth to one of her teammates. In the process however, she tripped Booth causing him to stumble and fall on top of her. They were both laughing hysterically as Booth held his weight on his arms hovering above her. They were oblivious to the score her teammates had accomplished, and to the people around them, observing them.

"You are so uncoordinated sometimes." Booth laughed looking down into his partner's eyes.

"Me? You're the one who landed atop me." Bones laughed back.

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Brennan could tell that it was a female , meaning Agent Perotta. Booth shook his head and stood up, ignoring the other agents. He never lost eye contact with her as he then helped her to her feet, brushing grass off of her arms and back.

The game continued, a bit awkwardly at first, but went on for almost 3 hours. They had taken a lunch brake and eventually all but a few had left. As agents Perotta and Peterson stood in front of them, saying their goodbyes, Brennan noticed a change in agent Perotta's persona.

"As always, it was nice seeing you Seeley." She gave him a hug and turned to Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, you too. I look forward to working with you again."

"Thank you Agent Perotta, see you soon." Brennan smiled. Booth looked at the exchange between the women and wondered.

After they had left Booth and Brennan returned to the courtyard to pick up the Frisbee and other discarded items lying about.

"I had fun Booth, thank you for including me."

"Anytime Bones, you are welcome anytime." He smiled up at her. "So are you busy tonight? Or do you have time for a game of basketball?"

"I don't know how to play Booth."

"I will teach you, its fun."

"Well, I don't have plans today, considering the gym is not necessary."

"Basketball is better than the gym." Booth smiled.

"Ok then, tell me the rules." Booth filled her in on all of the rules and techniques of basketball. They began playing, slow at first so she could get the hang of it. Booth quickly realized that he had an advantage over her in height, but she was more nimble and could move around quicker, causing his blocking skills to lack in accuracy.

"Booth!" She whined as he stole the ball from her and shot a hoop smiling.

"I'm not gonna take it easy on you, you have got the hang of it already." he smiled.

"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me," She stole the ball back and headed down the court. Booth quickly caught up with her and began blocking her way. He pressed up against her back, trying to make her nervous enough to distract her for even the slightest moment so that he could move in and steal the ball back. She leaned back into him, his muscles tight against her back felt strangely relaxing. Never before had she been this close to a man she wasn't sleeping with, the fact that he was her partner, and created this feeling, scared her. That was all it took, he stole the ball and turned the other direction. Brennan wasn't going to let him win that easily, it was game point! So she ran and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching for the ball. This action startled Booth dramatically, causing him to stop in his tracks and turn to face her still perched on his back. A bewildered look on his face, as if he couldn't imagine her ever doing such a thing.

"What are you doing?" he asked blankly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting the basketball from you." Silence followed. Neither spoke, they only stared at each other. Brennan eventually slid down off from his back, keeping her arms around his neck. They faced each other, standing close enough to feel one another's breath. Booth dropped the ball and took a step forward causing Brennan to back into the post holding the basketball net. Booth gently placed his hands on her sides, feeling the skin exposed by the shirt she had tied up. Her eyes glistened as she looked into his. All tension gone between them. He took another step towards her, pressing her against the post. She was pinned, and her mind raced in a hundred different directions as the stood there.

"Bones?"

"Yea Booth?"

"I…" He leaned closer to her, leaving less than an inch between their lips and she closed the gap. His lips were gently, soft, and caring as they connected with hers. A spark ignited in her stomach demanding that she let him continue. As soon as he felt her relax he deepened the kiss, pressing for her to open her mouth and let him in. She obliged and they continued until they were forced to catch their breath. Panting hard, her chest heaving up and down against his, Brennan looked up into his eyes. He was looking back down at her, complete adoration in his stare.

"Booth, tell me something?"

"Sure Bones, anything." He was surprised he managed to say anything at that moment.

"Why didn't you take advantage of Agent Perotta's attempts to seduce you today?" Her 'matter-of-factly' way of speaking stunned him, let alone the question itself.

"I… Bones…." He took a deep breath. "Bones, Perotta is just a coworker of mine, there is nothing between us."

"We are coworkers."

"We are partners and have been working closely for more than three years, and we are friends."

"You aren't friends with Agent Perotta?"

"Yes, but just that, friends and coworkers."

"Then… what am I?" She looked down at a small stain in his shirt avoiding his incisive eyes.

"You are Bones, my Bones. My partner and best friend of nearly four years. You mean the world to me." She looked up to see his eyes still searching for hers, searching for any signs that she might flee or react negatively to his confessions.

"You mean everything to me too Booth." She laid her head against his chest and clung to him, allowing him to hold her. This was something she had never let another man do, but it was Booth and she trusted him with not only her life, but as unscientifically as it was, her heart too.

**I hope you all have enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it! So have you seen that movie? And if not, how many of you are going to go look it up now? Well, to save you time, the part I am inferring to is a fact brought up in the movie about men adjusting their belts. Here is the scene I was referring to: and a disclaimer: I don't own this either.**

_**Amanda Shelton: "**_**My friend Nolan told me this thing about men and sex, that they think about it 238 times a day and when they do they adjust their belts."**

_**Tom Bartlett: "**_**That's ridiculous, no, no, not the belt- I meant the amount. That's ridiculous. Do the math I'm awake maybe 17 hours a day. Times 60 would be 1020, divided by 238, that would be sex about every 4 minutes... yeah, yeah, that's about right." **

_**Amanda Shelton: "**_**I've been here 20 minutes." **


End file.
